


Sickbay Situation

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's concerned about Janeway's frequent Sickbay visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbay Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay entered the ready room, noting Janeway's flushed appearance.

"Captain," he stated, clearly concerned, "this is the third time this week you've visited Sickbay during your shift. Is there something I should know about?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not ill, if that's what you're asking."

"Then why…?"

She interrupted. "That's really none of your business, Commander, but suffice it to say his massages are even better than yours."

Janeway fingered her collar as if she were too warm. Chakotay swayed on his feet.

"Commander," the captain observed, "you don't look well. Perhaps a visit to Sickbay is in order?"


End file.
